


Kaleidoscope

by fairyeos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I WANT TO HUG HIM SO BAD, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he is literally the cutest boy ever, but it's okay because he's cute and has his reasons, istg his heart is made out of gold, jongho is the leader of the yeosang protection squad, san is a sweet heart, sansang, the school thinks san is a stuck up rich kid, wooyoung rlly just wants yeo to be happy, yeosang is cynical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeos/pseuds/fairyeos
Summary: Soulmate au where you are born without being able to see colors until your soulmate touches you. But, what happens when he is touched when he was only a few months old and grows up thinking  that color is his default because he was born without a soulmate.  Now well into his college years, will he finally realize that his soulmate is actually out there?oreveryone getting booed up while Yeosang gets more sad
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ this is the first story I have ever written on archive so please bear with me ;-; I will try my best to make sure there are minimal spelling errors. But, of course, there will be some :< (I will re-read until my eyes bleed just to make sure there are no grammar mistakes!)
> 
> Also the perspective will change between Yeosang and San this will be indicated at the top of the screen with their names bolded!
> 
> I don't know what else to say here so I hope you enjoy ! <3

**Yeosang**

Life was not fair. This is one of the many life lessons Yeosang has learned throughout his 21 years of being alive. Stuck in his dorm studying while all his friends were out on dates with their soulmates. 

_Soulmates_

Even just hearing the word made him cringe. The idea that his fate was decided at birth and he had no power to change it pissed him off. Although, his cynical opinion on love and soulmates may have been a tiny bit biased on the fact that he did not have one. No, that doesn't mean he just hasn't found his one true love that he is destined to be with for the rest of his life. No, no, no, in Yeosang's reality, he literally did not have a soulmate. He believes that he was 100% born without one. You see, when you are born, you can see no colors besides black and white. That is until you and your soulmate touch, then you gain the sight of color and as everyone says (everyone being his friend Mingi who gushes over his own first meeting with his soulmate every week) your heart begins beating incredibly fast. But, to Yeosang's complete and utter disappointment, he was born with the sight of color. This made him assume he was simply not given a soulmate. Not touched by the gracious hand of fate. And to Yeosang's knowledge, he is literally the only person on Earth without a soulmate. So, yeah, of course he was bitter when it came to the subject of love, I mean how could he not be angry at the universe for cursing him with no hope of meeting his one true love and riding off into the sunset with them. 

As he re-read a page of his "Art History: The Many Wonders of The World" textbook for the 8th time that night, his roommate/best friend, Wooyoung, finally came home after his group date with his own soulmate. 

"Please don't tell me you are still reading that boring ass art textbook," Wooyoung groaned as he plopped face forward on his bed. Yeosang sighed and shut the textbook as he spun his chair around to face Wooyoung's unmoving body lying on his bed. 

"For your information, I do not enjoy studying. You should be doing the same, you know midterms are around the corner. And I'm pretty sure 'winging it' is not a reliable source for getting a passing grade."

"You're so boring, ugh, you should have gone out with us tonight it was really fun. I missed you so much," he said as a pout was forming on his lips. "Also, I am studying! Just because I know how to balance fun and studying does NOT mean I'm half-assing things. Maybe if you would just come out with me every once in a while, your stress levels will lessen. Honey, I'm beginning to see gray in your hair"

Yeosang rolled his eyes before throwing his pen at the boy giggling on the bed. "Yeah, well, MAYBE I would go out with you if you and Jongho would stop sucking each other's faces for one second. Also, whenever you go out, it's usually a group date with your friends who have soulmates, and I do not feel like sitting at a table full of heart eyes and flirting. I would rather die thank you very much. Now please get your nasty ass off my bed, I just washed my sheets and I can smell you from here." 

That got a pillow thrown at his head and a tongue stuck out at him by the other. "Yeosang, I've been telling you this since the third grade, you have a soulmate. I just know you do, it is impossible for you not to have one. I promise you, you will find them one day. I know it may seem hopeless, but I'm here for you. And, I am all knowing Wooyoung, you can place your trust into my hands."

Yeosang has heard this same conversation over 100 times during the past years he has known Wooyoung. Each time he just rolls his eyes, mutters a simple "I know", and goes back to sulking. Because, no matter how much he knows Wooyoung truly believes he has a soulmate; his ability to see colors disagrees with him.

"I rather place my trust in a dog than you."

Wooyoung let out a fake painful gasp while clutching his chest. "You wound me, Yeosang. You're lucky I still love you after that gut wrenching betrayal. Well, well, I am off to slumber." He stood up and placed a hand on his head as though he was about to faint. While walking up the bunk bed ladder, he sighed," I hope this broken heart you have caused will heal in my night of rest. Goodnight." He then dramatically fell over into his pillow and faked a short sob. 

Yeosang held back his laughter and simply just sighed saying," You're so fucking dramatic, I hate you."

When he was met with only silence, he assumed Wooyoung had passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. As much as Yeosang says he hates Wooyoung, he really loves him a lot. He is his best friend and depends on him more than he would ever admit. He was always reminded of how thankful he was to be blessed with a great friend. If there was one thing the universe did right, it was bringing Wooyoung to him.

~~~

It was his second week of being trapped in his room with his head in his book. To be honest, Yeosang really did not need to study anymore. He had long finished everything he wanted to cover and memorize. But, studying and binging a k-drama was way better than being forced into going on dinner dates with Wooyoung and his boyfriend. Time and time again, Wooyoung would ask the “Are you sure you don’t wanna come out tonight? You look like a dead person walking.” And everytime Yeosang responded with the same eye roll and a blunt no.

But, by the third week, Yeosang had about just enough. He was tired of staring at the same textbook page and watching the same predictable k-drama. When Wooyoung came out of the bathroom to ask his weekly question, Yeosang said yes before he could even open his mouth.

Wooyoung stood there looking shocked, as if he just saw pigs flying. “Oh thank god, because if you said no I already had a plan to kidnap you.” 

“WAIT, HUH-”

“No time to waste, let's go!” Wooyoung said as he grabbed Yeosang by the wrist and dragged him out of their dorm

~~~

“Yeah, no, I’m going home”

“YEOSANG WAIT!”

“You did not disclose that we would be going to a party. You know how much I hate parties. I refuse to step an inch into that place”

“Well too bad” Wooyoung signalled to Jongho, who they had picked up on the way to the party, and he picked Yeosang up and slugged him over his shoulder.

“Jongho put me down right now or so help me god I will punch you in the dick.”

“Eh, I’ve heard worse threats from Wooyoung, come on hyung you can do better than that,” Jongho laughed as he carried Yeosang through the front doors of the party. 

Once they were far enough away from the door, Jongho dropped Yeosang off of his shoulders. Yeosang hated parties. He simply could not stand being around one drunk person much less a crowd of them. His social anxiety did not help either. And now that he had been carried in by Jongho, the whole party was looking his way. 

“I will make you regret the day you were ever born. I will curse all of your future children as well”

“Hey, what do my future kids have to do with this,” Wooyoung shouted as he lightly slapped Yeosang on the arm.

“If they have the same DNA as you and Jongho, I will automatically assume that they are evil. I thought I was just going to be third wheeling your date, how the hell did you manage to trick me into coming to a party?”

Wooyoung smirked as he swung an arm over Jongho. “Well, it was technically going to be just an arcade date but Jongho said his friend San was throwing a party, so we decided to make a small detour here. But, I promise we will leave after an hour and go to the arcade!”

~~~

That was a bold faced lie. It had been at least two hours now and Yeosang had planted himself on the couch as he watched Wooyoung and Jongho dance. Mingi, his friend from his art class, had been keeping him company for about an hour until his own soulmate, a very tall man who somehow was even taller than Mingi himself, swept him away to the dance floor as well. Now sitting alone with a full cup of some mixed alcoholic beverage, Yeosang stared off into the bright lights and tapped his foot lightly to the beat of the music. 

Yeosang did not personally know the host of this party. The only things he has heard about this mythical “San” was that he was a rich asshole who threw parties every weekend. The rumors that passed by his ears about San were rarely pleasant. He knew that Jongho was friends with him so he kept his mouth shut about all the gossip. Jongho had only ever said nice things about him, and who was he to judge someone he has never met before? 

In his last stitch effort to escape this party, he sent a simple “S.O.S” text to his friend Hongjoong. Only to get a response saying,” I know you’re not in actual danger so just suck it up and socialize it won’t kill you :)” 

He let out a big sigh as he slid his phone back into his front pocket. He looked around the party scene and tried to spot at least someone he knew. After coming to the conclusion that he truly only had five friends, he sunk back further into the surprisingly comfortable couch. Rich people do have amazing taste in sofas at least. Or maybe it was just the fact they had enough money to actually afford more comfortable furniture.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted a pink haired man walking in his general direction. Since he assumed he was walking past him, Yeosang continued to stare down into his cup as he brainstormed ways to murder Wooyoung without getting arrested. 

“Hey, you don’t really look too thrilled to be here.” the stranger laughed as he looked at Yeosang

There was a momentary silence as Yeosang processed the fact that he was actually talking to him and not the girl beside him. 

“Oh, well, I was technically kidnapped and brought here so I guess you could say I rather be somewhere else,” Yeosang said as he cracked an awkward smile. One thing he hated worse than parties was small talk. 

“Well, would you like to dance with me? I may not look like it, but I got moves.” The stranger held out his hand as a smile crept onto his face

Great. Not only did he have to sit through this party, now he had a stranger flirting with him. It’s not that the pink haired man wasn’t his type, actually quite the opposite. He was very attractive and had a nice fashion taste. But, he was never one to be wooed by a stranger trying to get his number. He is not a one night stand type of person nor was he the type to just go with a stranger. He would never betray the “stranger danger” motto that was drilled into his head at the age of seven. 

“Listen, um...I’m really not in the mood to be flirted with right now by a complete stranger. So, thanks for the offer...I guess? Anyway, you can go away now.”

Yeosang stood up and politely gave a small wave to the now confused looking man. He suddenly felt someone pulling at his shirt only to turn around and see it was the strange man who couldn’t deal with his rejection.

“Wait, cmon, that’s not what i mea-”

“Look, I tried to be nice about this, but please fuck off I’m not interested.”

With an annoyed look painted on his face and a swift arm movement to get out of his grip, Yeosang walked quickly to where he saw Wooyoung and Jongho talking with Mingi and his very tall soulmate he had briefly met earlier in the evening. “What an asshole, does he just think everyone wants him?” Yeosang thought. 

“Can we please leave now, I just got hit on by an annoyingly persistent prick who couldn’t take a hint. Apparently this must be his first time getting rejected. I much rather be in an arcade kicking your ass at air hockey.”

Wooyoung looked upset, not at Yeosang, but at himself for leaving Yeosang alone for too long and now he was uncomfortable. “Of course Yeo, and the only place you will be beating me in air hockey is in your dreams.”

He whipped around and whispered something in Jongho’s ear. He couldn’t hear what Wooyoung said but it was enough to make Jongho say quick goodbyes and grab both Wooyoung and Yeosang’s hand while guiding them both all the way to the car. 

“You know, I could have found the exit by myself. I didn’t need a guide,” Yeosang muttered as he got into the backseat of Wooyoung’s car. 

“It was to show whoever flirted with you that you had a bodyguard and could not be messed with, hyung. You should be thanking me right now,” Jongho pouted as he pulled out his phone to order pick-up food. 

“Fine, thank you Jongho. Now let’s go get that food and play some arcade games!”

~~~

As predicted, Yeosang won all of the air hockey games against Wooyoung as Jongho laughed hysterically on the floor.

“Babe, I’m sorry but how is it possible for you to be THAT bad? God, my lungs hurt I can’t breathe,” Jongho said with tears in his eyes as he began laughing even harder

“If you don’t shut up, you will not be getting any kisses for a whole week”

“Yeah right, you can’t even last a second without Jongho wrapped around your side”

“Fuck you too, Yeosang. I will not cook for you anymore.”

Wooyoung pouted as Jongho began squishing his cheeks together and apologizing while still cackling at how horrible Wooyoung’s air hockey skills were. 

Yeosang stood quietly observing how they interacted with each other. He had always called them gross when they made out with each other in the dorms. But, seeing Wooyoung so happy and in love made Yeosang’s lip twitch into a slight smile. If he had to be honest with himself, seeing Jongho and Wooyoung hurt sometimes. It felt like his chest was empty and his heart was being punched with the reality that he will never find a love like that. The love of soulmates. Soulmate, something Yeosang knew he could never have

With a sad smile, Yeosang shouted,” If y’all don’t stop flirting in front of me, I may actually vomit.”

A lonely life without a soulmate, a fate Yeosang had already accepted. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is from San's perspective!
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes :<
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter !

**San**

Staring out into a crowd of people he barely knew, San sighed and went to the bar to refill his cup of coke. These parties were meant to fill some void inside of him. He was delusional enough to think that parties could solve all his problems.

“If you keep drinking like that, I’m going to be forced to clean up your vomit at the end of the night. So with saying that, you are now cut off!”

“Yunho, calm down it’s literally just coke. And, you act as if you would actually take care of a drunken me. Last time I was drunk, you threw me in the pool to try and ‘sober me up’, but it just ended with puke in the pool and me drowning.”

“Well, at least I tried,” Yunho said with a sigh as he handed San back his cup of coke after smelling it to make sure he wasn’t lying to him. San rarely got drunk, but Yunho acted as if he was a raging alcoholic. 

Scanning the crowd once more, his attention was suddenly grabbed by Jongho entering the house with his boyfriend while carrying a boy who he had never seen before. “He must be his boyfriend's best friend,” San thought as he stared at Jongho carefully placing him down on the ground. That’s when San paused. Before, his face was covered by Jongho’s back as he kicked his chest in an effort to escape from his grip. Now that he could see his face fully, he was shocked at how beautiful he was. He guessed that he had been staring for too long when he felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to turn around.

“Earth to San? Did you hear anything I just said to you?”

“What? Oh, sorry Yunho I must have just got lost in thought. What were you saying?”

“I was asking you why do you even throw these parties anymore? They clearly only burden you now. I get that they were fun in the beginning, but now every-time you have to buy drinks, you just look dull and annoyed.”

“Yunho, if I just suddenly stopped having them you know that would only give people more reason to hate me.”

“People don’t hate you, they just spread untrue rumors to undermine the fact that you’re probably the sweetest person I’ve ever met. Like seriously, it’s scary how kind you are sometimes. I think you actually have a heart of gold for real.”

“Yunho please stop, this sudden praise from you is going to make me strangle you.”

“Ok, I take it back you’re mean,” Yunho whined while hitting San in the chest. 

“Let’s go dance please, I’m dying to just relax and not worry about anything. All this studying for midterms really has stressed me out so much. What if I just say fuck school and drop out!”

“Yeah right, Seonghwa would never allow you to do that. He would lecture you into understanding the importance and beneficial aspects of education.”

“God, I really rather die than have to sit through that conversation.”

San quickly grabbed Yunho’s hand and guided him to the dance floor. Tonight will be stress free and a no thinking zone!

~~~

It took only an hour for Yunho to ditch him for his boyfriend. San stood leaning against the kitchen counter just staring into the crowd of people dancing, making out, and drinking until they were blacked out. He had begun despising parties. They never truly worked in helping him find the thing he always had felt was missing. He already accepted he would never find his soulmate. For some reason, he had always felt like it was impossible. To find your soulmate, there had to be a mutual touch in order to activate the soulmate connection. It wouldn’t work if you grabbed someone by the shoulder and they didn’t touch you back. Many people found their soulmates by accidentally falling on them or holding hands. But, if someone touched you and you did not reciprocate the touch, you may never know they were your soulmate. 

San always thought this rule was utterly ridiculous. He didn’t like to think about it too much though, since he knew that not everyone got to meet their soulmate. Some people just settled for people they loved without ever worrying about who their soulmate was. 

Lost in a daydream, his eyes suddenly shifted over to the couch that held the pretty boy he saw Jongho carrying in. He looked almost bored? Did he also hate parties? San was always good at socializing and making friends so he decided to walk over and befriend him. He assumed the boy had already known about him since they shared mutual friends. With no hesitation, San put down his can of sparkling water and walked over to where the boy was dazely staring into his drink, as if the drink could help him escape from this wretched party. 

Surely he must know who San is. Boy, was he so wrong.

~~~

After standing still for what felt like an eternity but must have only been a few seconds, San’s eyes slowly followed the boy who had now begun walking towards Jongho and Yunho. 

Did he really think he was trying to flirt with him? San was not the type to ever do something like that. He was quite frankly horrified by the interaction that had just occurred. “Fantastic, now one more person hates you because of you trying to be nice,” San thought to himself as he returned to the kitchen counter he was leaning on.

I mean, maybe San shouldn’t have asked him to dance, but how rude of him to just assume he was flirting when all he wanted to do was cheer him up and maybe befriend him. San was embarrassed and annoyed. He could feel his face heating up even more as he thought about the way the boy stormed off after rejecting an offer San never even made. He saw the boy quickly leaving with Jongho and (after much debating, he had remembered Jongho’s boyfriend’s name) Wooyoung. The audacity he had to think San would ever come on to someone who he barely even knew. Thank god he would probably never see him again. Although Jongho, Yunho, and Seonghwa overlapped into the boy and Wooyoung’s friend group, the two groups never hung out together. The couples always would just go on group dates among themselves. San silently thanked the universe for this because the thought of having to face him again was embarrassing to think about. 

~~~ 

A couple of weeks had passed since the party. San had long forgotten the whole mistakenly flirting situation. Midterms were officially over with and winter break had finally begun. 

“THANK FUCKING GOD! I’M FREE FROM TESTS!”

“Jongho, watch your language, you are a child. Think of how other parents would look at me if they saw I let you go around talking like that.”

“Hyung, you do realize that you are not actually my parent and I am 20 years old…?”

Seonghwa gasped dramatically as though Jongho had just stabbed him in the gut. “You’re so cruel to me. After everything I’ve done for you? I put a roof over your head and always provided hot meals to eat!”

“Jongho, how dare you upset father like that?” Yunho chimed in with a fake look of disappointment. 

“I hate you all. That’s it I’m calling Hongjoong hyung and asking him to adopt me instead.”

“Hongjoong and I are a package deal! You can never escape me,” Seonghwa said while laughing like a cheesy villain from an 80’s movie. 

“Guys, guys, guys! Guess what!” San yelled as he ran into his and Yunho’s dorm room.

“If it’s another free all you can eat coupon to that buffet down the street, I don’t want it. Last time I ate there, I swear to god I didn’t shit for days.”

“First of all, Yunho we need to work on that no filter of yours. Second of all, ew. Third of all, no it is not coupons to some shady buffet that definitely gave us all food poisoning!”

Everyone looked at each other with slightly disgusted faces and nodded.

“Okay, then what the hell is it? You have three seconds to spit it out before I slam you into the ground.”

“Jongho, why are you so violent?”

“San, why are you leaving us in suspense?” Seonghwa said as he held Jongho back from tackling San.

“Well, for the first time in years, my family winter cabin will be completely empty! Usually my cousins had already called dibs on using it in the beginning of the year but surprisingly, no one did this year. And I just made it known to my family that I will be taking it!” San said excitedly with a huge shit eating grin plastered to his face.

“A whole winter cabin for just us? I always forget your rich,” Yunho smiled as he pat San on the head like a dog. 

“Can I invite Wooyoung? Pleaseeeee,” Jongho pleaded with big puppy eyes.

“Fine, I don’t care, y’all can invite your boyfriends, but no making out in front of me or I will kick you out of the cabin and make you walk all the way home!

“Don’t worry, Mingi and I can keep our hands to ourselves for more than a minute, unlike some people here,” Yunho stated while glaring at Jongho and Seonghwa.

Seonghwa released Jongho and allowed him to tackle Yunho to the ground and put him into a headlock. San laughed as he watched Yunho struggle on the bed, flopping around. He looked like a fish out of water as Jongho shook his hair. 

~~~

The next day was spent packing and getting all his friends ready to go by the evening. This was their first vacation all together. He had gone on trips with Yunho before, but never with all his friends together. He could barely hide his excitement as he packed up Yunho’s car with all their luggage. Yunho, San, Seonghwa, and Jongho were taking one car there while Wooyoung, Mingi, and Hongjoong were driving in another. Trying to get Jongho to ride with them was difficult since he was whining about wanting to cuddle with Wooyoung in the other car. So in the end, they compromised so that he could ride in the other car on the way home. 

The road trip there was mostly silent since everyone but Yunho, who was driving, had passed out in the car. They were all sleep deprived from pulling all-nighters during midterms. This trip was much needed to say the least. San woke up a few times when the car hit a road bump or when Yuhno made a pit stop to buy them all sandwiches. When San opened his eyes once more, they had finally arrived at their destination. The big, wooden cabin stood before him as he helped the rest get the luggage out the trunk. He hadn’t been to this cabin in what felt like years. 

He stood in front of it, smiling as he remembered all the fun memories here. Looking over to the opposite car that had just pulled up, San began making his way over to it to assist them with their luggage as well. That’s when he paused.

He watched as the car door opened revealing the same pretty boy who he had embarrassed himself in front of at the party. He was wearing a long black puffy coat and what looked to be Dr. Martens on his feet. His face was half covered from the pink scarf wrapped around his neck. 

This can not be happening. No one told him _he_ was going to come as well. Jongho only said Wooyoung when they were discussing how much food they needed to buy. Not that lack of food was the issue, they had bought too much anyway. No, the issue was that he was going to have to spend a week with this boy who he barely knew and could tell did not like him after their first introduction to each other.

He watched the boy gasp at how big the cabin is and looked around to observe the scene. He then stopped moving completely and now was staring at San with wide eyes.

The two glared at each other while the rest were heading inside. 

San let out a quiet sigh and just prayed the boy didn’t mess up his week by holding a grudge towards him for a miscommunication. 

Please let this week be relaxing and peaceful.

Please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates :( school has been kicking me in the ass
> 
> But, I'm trying my best to get better at time management :<
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Things get cleared up in this because I hate misunderstandings as much as you probably do :P

**Yeosang**

“You’ve got to be joking,” Yeosang thought as he stared at the man across from him. Why the hell was the douche who couldn’t take a hint here with all of Jongho’s friends? If Jongho was actually friends with him, how could he have never known this crucial piece of information? If he knew he would be here, he definitely would have declined the offer to go. 

“So, I know most of us know each other already but, Yeosang, this is San!” Jongho said enthusiastically assuming they hadn’t already met before. “San? Why does that sound so--WAIT,” Yeosang thought to himself as an imaginary light bulb lit up above his head. San was the infamous “rich asshole” that threw the party, and although Yeosang would like to think he wasn’t a very judgemental person, he began to understand why he had that reputation. 

“It’s nice to meet you Yeosang, this is my family cabin so feel free to make yourself at home,” the boy who apparently was “San” said while holding out a hand. Yeosang reluctantly shook it and replied with a quiet “nice to meet you too.” This trip is going to go by painfully slow isn’t it?

~~~

There surprisingly were many activities to do in this cabin. From the outside it looked big, but the inside was even larger than Yeosang could ever imagine. The rustic outside exterior was a huge contrast from the modern interior. The floors were a light gray stained wood and the ceiling had marble pillars going across them. It was two stories but both floors were incredibly large. 

“Ok, all the rooms are upstairs. The kitchen, pool, and game room are down here on the first floor. Since it is below freezing we have an indoor pool so we don’t freeze our dicks off. Also if we need any more groceries or if you forgot something essential at home, the town is a two minute walk from here and has pharmacies and stores!” 

“San, I hope you know that if I wasn’t your friend, I would 100% rob you,” Yunho said while ogling the high ceilings and expensive kitchen appliances. San quickly slapped Yunho on the back of the head as he pretended to put the toaster in his bag. Yeosang had drifted from the group while San was giving the tour. As he walked upstairs, he made note that there were only four bedrooms. When the rest of the group caught up with him, he turned around as confusion took over his face.

“There’s only four bedrooms, how are we splitting up? Wait actually, I call Jongho because I’m already forced to tolerate Wooyoung everyday in the dorm.”

“What the hell? You’re so mean Sangie, what did I ever do to deserve this harsh treatment?” Wooyoung whined as he pouted. Yeosang only rolled his eyes and turned back to face the rest of the boys. 

“As much as I love you Yeosang, we decided to just split up into couples since all of us are dating except for you and San,” Jongho replied. But, that would mean….

“Wait, you’re saying I have to share a room with him?” Yeosang groaned while pointing his finger at San. Yeosang was willing to tolerate him but sharing a room with him for a whole week? No way he was going to let that happen. He really did not want to be in his presence anymore than he had to be. But, in the end, Yeosang lost the fight. Seonghwa and Hongjoong; Yunho and Mingi; and Wooyoung and Jongho all made their way to their rooms to unpack, leaving Yeosang and San in the hallway by themselves.

“Listen, before you hate me even more, I would just like to tell you that our little interaction at the party was a complete misunderstanding. I was never trying to flirt with you I swear. I just thought you looked like you could use some cheering up...I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable, that was not my intention at all! I understand if you don’t believe me but I really am not a douchebag who just assumes he can pull anyone.” San awkwardly laughed while looking at the floor. 

Yeosang displayed a shock look on his face as he quickly felt embarrassed for assuming things in the first place. Great. He misjudged him and now he felt like the asshole. He really should not have jumped to conclusions so fast.

“Oh my god, now I should apologize. I shouldn't have just assumed that you were coming on to me, I’m sorry. I tend to assume the worst in people, it’s a bad habit I need to fix. When I first met Wooyoung, I really thought he was trying to steal my lunchbox away from me, but he was actually just putting a cookie in it...” 

San laughed at the anecdote and shook his head. Yeosang didn’t understand the thump he felt in his chest at the sight of his smile. 

“I’m so glad we cleared that up because it would have been super awkward if we just didn’t talk this entire trip, especially since we are now roommates for this week. Also, I’m so happy there's someone else who is single. Being surrounded by couples is hard enough but soulmates are even more suffocating.” He giggled as the pair walked into the room. That’s right, San also doesn’t have a soulmate much like himself. The only difference is that San’s soulmate is somewhere out there while Yeosang’s ceases to exist. Yeosang has long stopped feeling depressed about this subject but meeting people who didn’t find their soulmates yet, somehow hurt worse to be around than actual soulmate couples. He guessed it was just because it was a constant reminder that he was destined to never find that special someone. Others were given a chance to find someone who was their perfect match while he was dealt an empty hand. He quickly shook the negative thoughts out of his head. No, he was not going to sulk this entire trip. He was here to have fun and let loose. It is a much deserved break after all the studying he went through these last few weeks. 

As they unpacked, Yeosang noticed the size of the bedroom. It was larger than his back at home for sure. He was positive he could fit his whole dorm room in here five times and there would still be room. There were two beds (he thanked god quietly) and even a bathroom. 

“Wow, your cabin is so nice, this room could be a house on its own. Oh, San what is your major?”

“I’m a dance major! That’s actually how I met Wooyoung. I know you're an art major since he always complains about how much work you have and how you can never go out with him to parties.”

“He never lets me forget how much he hates my studying habits. I wonder why we haven’t met before the party since we share mutual friends. To be honest, I knew of your name from not so nice rumors but I never knew what you looked like”

At that comment, San’s face slightly fell. Shit, he didn’t mean to mention the gossip about him.

“Yeah, whoever started those rumors need to get some bitches and stop assuming they know shit about me. Literally none of them are true, it’s so frustrating” San laughed as he tried to lift the mood. San could care less about what other people think and rarely felt the need to defend himself. But, for some unknown reason, San felt the need to make it known to Yeosang that he wasn’t anything like the person people made him out to be. Why did he want Yeosang to like him so bad? 

~~~

While the rest of the boys were playing pool games, Yeosang sat on the sidelines drawing in his sketchbook. He really did not mean to be this introverted on a getaway trip, but something about the snowy, winter wonderland esque environment suddenly inspired him. 

Drawing was one of the few things in his life that offered an escape from reality. He had been drawing ever since he could pick up a pencil. It was something captivating and relaxing that he could always depend on. Many people tried to convince him not to go to an arts college because of how hard it would be to get a job with an art degree. Everyone, including his own parents, saying it was a useless thing to do and a waste of time. Always telling him he would regret it in the future when he would have to go back to college to get a “real” degree. Of course, Yeosang had ignored everyone and did as he pleased, though convincing his parents to actually pay for him to go was quite the struggle. Every once in a while, his parents would call him and try to convince him to change schools. At that, he would merely groan into the phone and reply with a stern “no” before hanging up. 

He was so immersed in his sketch of a landscape that he didn’t notice the looming figure standing over him. 

“You’re really good! This should be in like a museum or something!”

“Jesus, oh my god, San you can not creep up on a man when he is sketching. I nearly fell over in my chair.”

The boy laughed while quickly apologizing. Yeosang rarely showed anyone, besides Wooyoung and his professors, his work. Always afraid of someone saying it sucked or that he couldn’t draw, even though he definitely knew he could. But, his own insecurities resulted in his work remaining a secret to anyone besides his best friend and teachers.

“I definitely understand why you are an art major, this looks exactly like the mountains behind the cabin!”

“Ah, thank you…” he replied while rubbing the back of his head. Compliments on his work was one thing he could never get used to. Yeosang wanted all his paintings and projects to be perfect which lead to him overanalyzing every small detail. He could never truly accept people’s compliments because he knew there was a mistake or a detail on the work that he hated. 

“No, really, I mean it. I wish I had a natural talent like you.”

“But aren’t you a dancer? That takes a lot of talent. I can barely do the cha cha slide.”

“Yeah, but dancing is still sometimes hard for me. I mean, I really used to suck at it until I was 16 and decided I wanted to improve. Which led to me falling in love with it and wanting to pursue a career in it!”

“Oh, well for me, drawing is a hit or miss. I really wouldn’t call what I have a natural talent, more so a skill I worked really hard on. Though, even if someone tells me my work is great, I still find something to hate.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself! You're really amazing at what you do, even though this is only a sketch, I can tell!” The smile on San's face was warm and genuine. He had prominent dimples that had Yeosang staring at his face for a bit too long. Yeosang could feel his cheeks begin to heat up when he decided to stop sketching. He turned his attention to the rest of the group playing water-volleyball as he began to stand up. 

“I think I’ll take a break and get into the pool with y’all.” he said quickly while removing his shirt and walking over to the pool ladder. 

San yelled out to him,” Oh, yeah, I was supposed to convince you to join us when I walked over to you. MISSION SUCCESSFUL!” He sprinted and cannonballed into the pool, splashing Yeosang in the process. 

San was very outgoing and straight to the point. He was the polar opposite of Yeosang, so why was he feeling so drawn to the pink haired boy with dimples? 


End file.
